Among point of sale (POS) terminal devices, for example, a POS terminal device to be used for payment settlement at a store is a device that includes a customer display device configured to mainly display information to customers purchasing from the store in addition to a display device configured to display information to an operator (store clerk) (hereinafter also simply referred to as “display device”).
The customer display device includes, for example, a display unit including a display device, e.g., a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), and a support column which is mounted to a POS terminal device main body, and is configured to support the display unit so that the display unit is positioned above the POS terminal device main body. An electronic circuit or the like of the POS terminal device and the display device of the display unit are electronically connected to each other via a cable which is housed in the support column.
After the POS terminal device is installed on a counter or the like, in some cases, the display unit of the customer display device needs to be adjusted so as to be positioned at an angle (hereinafter also simply referred to as “angle”) in a horizontal direction at which the customer can easily see a screen of the display unit.
This type of customer display device is, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a rotary display device for a cash register having a structure in which a supporting shaft is rotatable.